


Vida en Recuerdos

by JulianAndrade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Azkaban, Boys In Love, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianAndrade/pseuds/JulianAndrade
Summary: Remus ha vivido doce años de recuerdos y suspiros. Sirius también.





	Vida en Recuerdos

─Ven, Sirius, siéntate ─dice Remus, mientras le acerca una silla y lo mira con lástima.

¿Tan mal se ve? ¿Tan débil que hasta el propio Remus lo ve así?

─Estoy bien ─gruñe, y luce tan huraño que se sorprende a sí mismo. Remus se encoge de hombros y se dirige a un mueble.

Sirius lo recuerda: allí guardaban las latas de conserva, cuando aún vivían juntos.

Ahora, en cambio, Remus saca una botella de vino de saúco.

Toma asiento, porque se siente mareado de todo lo que ha cambiado mientras él se pudría en la cárcel.

Le sirve un vaso y él se lo toma de un trago. Remus no le quita la mirada de encima, y tiene miedo.

Miedo al olvido.

─¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que nos pasamos todo el día echados en la cama, contando las manchas de humedad en el techo?

Moony lo observa, y parece a punto de echarse a llorar.

─¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarme si recuerdo nuestra relación? ¡He pasado los últimos doce años llorando en esa maldita cama, Sirius! ─Luce desesperado, y Sirius evoca al nervioso chiquillo que les confesó su licantropía, aún estando en Hogwarts.

─¿Y recuerdas cuándo James nos dejó a cargo de Harry aquella tarde? ─continúa él, y ve como Remus esboza una débil y amarga sonrisa.

─Como olvidarlo, fue la última vez que los vimos: Harry, James y Lily ─suspira─. Como los extraño.

─¿Y la vez que se peleó con Lily y terminó durmiendo entre nosotros? ¿También te acuerdas de eso, Moony?

─¿No te ha quedado claro ya que poseo una muy buena memoria, Pad? 

─Es que… ─comenta dudativo─. A veces siento miedo: ¿y si sólo lo he imaginado? Ya sabes, para mantenerme cuerdo mientras estaba allí…

─No seas tonto, Sirius. Todo eso fue real.

─No lo parece ─musita, taciturno, mientras mira el vaso ahora vacío─. Casi no quedan rastros de su presencia.

Remus le sonríe.

─Ven aquí.

Avanzan por el pasillo, (¡oh! La mancha con la cara de Bathilda Bagshot sigue ahí) y entran en un pequeño cuarto.

Era el suyo.

La cama luce hecha un desastre, como siempre. Y la ventana está cerrada. Las manchas de humedad aún se mantienen intactas y las paredes están descascarándose. El mayor cambio es la fotografía de la mesita de luz: antes, había una foto de ellos abrazados, ahora, un portarretratos vacío y con el vidrio astillado adorna el lugar. No hay rastros de la foto.

En una esquina, se halla un viejo baúl. Había pertenecido a Remus en su época de estudiante y no tuvo el valor de tirarlo cuando ésta terminó. En su juventud, allí habían decenas de libros que Remus no se atrevía tirar o regalar; ahora, hay cartas, recortes, fotos y hasta rocas. Colillas de cigarrillos, un disco de vinilo, plumas: la composición es extrañadamente fascinante, en especial porque Sirius reconoce muchos de los objetos allí guardados.

El disco de David Bowie, la colilla de aquel cigarrillo que habían compartido a la luz de la luna, fragmentos de El Profeta… Es precioso; y aterrador, contando que Remus había enterrado todo en el fondo de su baúl. Se pregunta si ese sería el consuelo de Remus: observar sus cacharros y suspirar por lo que podría haber sido.

─Toma ─dice él, extendiéndole una carta.

Sirius mira extrañado el pedazo de papel. Lo abre, provocando que la fotografía que allí residía cayera al suelo. Se agacha y la toma: en ella, un joven Harry anda en una escoba de lado a lado.

Vuelve su vista a la carta: ya no es un simple trozo de papel.

Observa los ojos de Remus:

─Harry es el mayor recuerdo de lo que vivimos, Sirius ─comenta─. Sin Lily, sin James… Harry no existiría. Y si aun así se te olvida, quédate con la carta. El baúl estará abierto siempre, ya sabes.

─No se puede vivir de recuerdos.

─Lo sé ─concuerda Remus, mientras una triste sonrisa se le forma en el rostro─. Desgraciadamente, me costó bastante aprenderlo.

Sirius se acerca y lo envuelve en sus brazos. Remus le corresponde el gesto y suelta un tembloroso suspiro. Sirius aspira el cabello del otro hombre: huele a chocolate, a libro viejo y a césped recién cortado.

A nuevas oportunidades.

Aprieta la carta y deja que las lágrimas le surquen el rostro, antes bello y ahora marchito.

Pero sigue siendo Sirius. Y Remus sigue siendo Remus. Y están juntos.

Todo estará bien.

Tiene que estarlo.


End file.
